La Belladone
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: "Selamat datang, anda ingin membuat reservasi?" Alih-alih membuat reservasi, Hatsune Miku memutuskan untuk menjadi pekerja sambilan di bistro terkenal, La Belladone. Bukan hanya karena masakannya yang sehat dan lezat, pemilik bistro tersebut adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah. "Maaf saja, nona. Tapi ini bukan tempat latihan." #61CintArischa


**La Belladone**

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.**

 **Dedicated for Arischa**

"Selamat datang, anda ingin membuat reservasi?"

Gadis berambut biru kehijauan itu terlihat gugup. Pasalnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau sang pemilik _bistro_ yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat _hang out_ siswa-siswi di daerah sana memang tampan.

Mungkin, setengah dari popularitas _bistro_ itu memang karena wajahnya yang tampan. Sisanya, mungkin karena ia juga mempertunjukkan kemampuan memasaknya di depan pelanggan secara langsung, karena antara dapur dan tempat makan hanya dibatasi meja konter.

 _Bistro_ _La_ _Belladone_ merupakan sebuah bistro yang baru dibangun musim semi tahun lalu. Karena tempatnya yang strategis dan bergaya Eropa klasik, tempat itu berhasil menarik perhatian wanita terutama para siswa dan karyawati. Karena terlalu banyak pengunjung dan sang pemilik tampak enggan mengelola tempat makan itu bersama orang lain, maka seseorang yang ingin makan di sana harus membuat reservasi terlebih dahulu dan menyebutkan apa yang ingin mereka santap serta membayar di muka—sebagian atau seluruhnya. Jadi, ketika mereka datang mereka hanya perlu menunggu pesanan mereka disiapkan.

Meski tampak berat, rupanya sang pemilik—Akidzuki Yuuma, dapat bertahan dengan sistem itu selama satu tahun lebih. Namun di musim panas di tahun keduanya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari pekerja sambilan. Bagaimanapun, meski ia masih muda, hal tersebut cukup melelahkan.

"Ah… u…um… saya bukan ingin membuat reservasi, tapi saya ingin… melamar kerja di sini," ucap gadis itu ragu, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Hatsune Miku. Saya kelas dua dari jurusan memasak Suzuran Gakuen, dengan Sains sebagai peminatan."

Miku dapat merasakan pemilik bistro itu menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Karena diperhatikan seperi itu, Miku refleks menundukkan wajahnya.

"Memang benar aku membutuhkan pekerja sambilan dan _bistro_ ini buka setelah jam pulang sekolah, tapi apa nggak masalah? Kudengar jurusan memasak Suzuran Gakuen cukup ketat."

"Tidak masalah. Saya sudah berdiskusi dengan wali murid saya, dan dia bilang bagus juga untuk latihan," respon Miku sambil menatap langsung ke arah Yuuma. Uh oh, sepertinya ada yang salah pada kalimatnya.

"Maaf saja, nona. Tapi ini bukan tempat latihan."

Sejujurnya Yuuma sudah lelah. Miku bukan orang pertama yang mengajukan diri sebagai calon pekerja, tapi pelamar sebelumnya benar-benar berpikir bahwa kerjaan yang ia berikan hanya menjaga meja kasir atau mengantar pesanan.

Yuuma butuh seorang _juru masak_ , _and a best one, it is_.

"Ka-kalau begitu, sambil anda melihat CV saya, saya akan membuat sesuatu untuk dijadikan pertimbangan."

Rasanya Miku ingin kabur saja ketika pemuda berambut merah itu menatap matanya lurus-lurus. Namun ia bersyukur tidak melakukan hal itu setelah iris emas pemuda itu sedikit melembut.

"Baiklah. Buat sesuatu—ah ya _signature dish_ mu. Tentu saja yang sesuai dengan konsep _bistro_ ini."

Konsep masakan dari _bistro_ tersebut yaitu masakan adalah kecantikan. Bukan hanya tampilannya saja, tapi masakan di sana bebas dari kolestrol dan lemak berlebih. Juga, memberi banyak asupan vitamin A dan E yang baik untuk kulit.

Tanpa Miku sadari, Yuuma sudah selesai membaca CV-nya dan memerhatikannya secara intens. Gadis itu punya dasar kemampuan yang baik, ia bisa memotong sayuran dengan baik—terlihat dari hasil potongan wortel berbentuk bunga yang nampak seragam ukurannya, memastikan pisau dan talenan yang ia pakai untuk daging dan sayuran tidak sama, serta bekerja dengan rapi.

Yuuma tersenyum puas. Ternyata kualitas murid dari Suzuran Gakuen tidak menurun drastis seperti yang ia kira. Sebagai alumni, ia jadi senang juga.

Miku menyendok sedikit kuah yang ia buat. Rasanya sudah seperti yang ia inginkan, ia tidak perlu menambahkan daging ayam lagi. Kemudian, ia masukkan wortel-wortel yang telah ia iris rapi. Setelah membiarkannya selama beberpa menit, ia segera mematikan kompornya. Ia kemudian memilih sebuah mangkok porselen putih dan menunagkan supnya ke sana. Setelah menyematkan daun seledri di dalam mangkuknya, ia menghidangkan supnya pada pemuda yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Bohong kalau ia tidak tertarik pada pemuda itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Silahkan, _carrot soup_ a la Hatsune Miku."

Wangi yang menguar dari mangkuk itu begitu mengundang selera. Yuuma menyendok kuah dari sup itu. Meski kuahnya tampak ringan, tapi begitu kaya rasa. Selanjutnya, ia mencobanya bersama wortelnya.

 _Parfait_!

"Baiklah, Miku. Jam dua tepat kau harus sudah siap di dapur ini, mengerti?"

" _Oui_!"

* * *

Sudah seminggu lamanya Miku bekerja sambilan di bistro itu. Tentu saja pada awalnya tidak berjalan lancar—ia terlambat 5 detik, memasak terlalu lama, dan salah mengantar pesanan. Walau begitu, meski Yuuma sering menegurnya, pemuda itu tidak pernah lupa untuk menepuk kepalanya dan berkata _terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu_ sebelum ia pulang ke asrama. Belum lagi, karena Yuuma juga alumnus SMA SUzuran Gakuen, Miku sering mendapatkan tips untuk melewati evaluasi mingguan bhkan gossip tentang guru-gurunya dari pemuda yang baru lulus dua tahun silam tersebut.

Namun, ada satu hal yang selama seminggu ini Miku pikirkan. Meski bertajuk _bistro_ , menu di sana _terlalu mewah_. Beberapa bahan makanan yang hanya ia temukan di buku teks—karena mahal dan langka, tersedia di sana. Sebut saja _black truffle_ , Yuuma tidak segan-segan menegaskan kalau itu merupakan bahan penting dalam _risotto_ yang menjadi salah satu menu favorit di sana yang dijual dengan harga yang masih terbilang terjangkau bagi sebagian besar orang.

Bukankah itu dapat membuat _bistro_ itu bangkrut, setidaknya dari beberapa bulan lalu?

Sebuah pesan singkat membuyarkan lamunannya. Dari Yuuma.

"Semoga ujianmu besok lancar. Aku yakin kau bisa. _Oyasumi_."

Tanpa sadar Miku tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya yang empuk dan menuju meja belajar setelah membalas pesan dari Yuuma.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang, aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masak besok," gumam Miku, "Penutup kepala ada, sarung tangan ada, rangkuman… ah, ya, kutaruh di saku apron."

Ia mencek tas yang ia pakai tadi, namun nihil. Apron berwarna biru muda itu tidak ada di tasnya.

"Masa, sih… ketinggalan di _bistro_? Aargghh…" erang Miku sambil memukul kepalanya pelan. "Apa aku buat rangkuman lagi…? Ah, tidak mungkin."

Karena sudah lewat jam malam, ia keluar dari jendelanya. Untungnya, kamarnya ada di lantai satu. Setelah berhasil keluar dari kompleks asrama, ia segera berlari menuju gerbang utara. Berusaha untuk tak mengacuhkan seramnya hutan Suzuran Gakuen, ia terus berlari. Apa boleh buat, hanya itu gerbang yang tidak dijaga ketat dan paling dekat untuk menuju _La Belladone_.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, ia berhasil sampai di pintu belakang tempat ia biasa keluar-masuk _bistro_. Dengan kunci cadangan, ia berhasil masuk. Ia ingat kalau Yuuma tinggal di lantai atas, jadi ia bergerak sepelan kucing menuju ruang istirahat karyawan tanpa menyalakan lampu—pemuda itu perlu banyak beristirahat.

Ia meraba dalam kegelapan, mencoba mencari apronnya di antara sekian apron yang digantung di sana. Tepat saat ia merasakan tekstur lembut khas apron miliknya, ia mendengar suara.

"Baiklah. Wah, bahkan anda tidak perlu repot menyediakan sianidanya. Saya juga punya."

Mata Miku melebar seketika. Itu jelas suara Yuuma. Dan, apa barusan… sianida, katanya?

"Hm… dibuat sebagai kudapan? Baiklah, baiklah. Itu bisa diatur. Saya akan memastikan benda itu bekerja dalam gigitan pertama. Silahkan ada ambil pesanannya besok malam, Kamui-san."

Tanpa sadar, Miku menyenggol rak gantungan apron, menimbulkan suara _bruk_ yang tidak mungkin Yuuma dengar kecuali ia tuli. Segera ia menarik apronnya, dan mengambil langkah seribu…

… namun sesuatu mencengkram tangannya.

"!"

* * *

"Tentu saja sebagai murid jurusan masak kau pasti bingung, 'kan? Dengan harga yang kutawarkan pada pelanggan, seharusnya _bistro_ ini bangkrut dalam hitungan bulan dengan bahan-bahan mewah seperti ini," ujar Yuuma. Ia menatap Miku dengan seringai yang tentu saja tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapa pun. Iris emasnya telihat sepertiGadis itu mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat dan menunduk, punggungnya merapat pada pintu yang telah terkunci rapat. Ia tampak seperti domba yang dipojokkan oleh serigala. "Karena itulah, aku membuka _pesanan khusus_ seperti yang kaudengar."

Yuuma kemudian memukul pintu tepat di samping telinga Miku, membuat gadis itu kini terjebak diantara pintu dan dirinya. Seringainya makin lebar, "Yah, dengan ini aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan. Aku bermaksud menjadikanmu pekerja tetap dan kau mengetahui ini adalah suatu keuntungan bagiku. Selama aku bisa memastikan… kau menutup mulutmu."

Dengan tangan satunya, ia mengangkat dagu gadis itu. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati sorot mata Miku yang biasanya bagai rimbunan cemara yang meneduhkan menjadi… sepekat samudera yang dalam.

Tanpa sadar pemuda mundur. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah meja dan melihat botol cokelat kaca berisi sianida itu dengan saksama. Kemudian, bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Sebuah senyuman.

"Bagaimana kalau _Galette des Rois_? Aku yakin itu bisa menyamarkan aromanya."

Yuuma tersenyum. Ia tahu, hanya gadis itulah yang bisa menjadi _partner_ nya.

* * *

 _Now, how far you can play along, Miku?_ batin gadis berambut hijau kebiruan itu, sambil berdoa agar Yuuma tidak menyadari jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu cepat.

* * *

 **Glossary**

 _Bistro_ : sebuah restoran khas Prancis yang tergolong nonformal. Konsepnya adalah restoran sederhana dengan harga yang terjangkau.

 _La_ _Belladone_ : merujuk pada _Atropa belladonna_ yang sering digunakan sebagai kosmetik pada zaman dahulu, namun sebenarnya beracun. _Belladonna_ sendiri adalah Bahasa Italia yang artinya wanita cantik.

 _Black truffle_ : jenis jamur yang sulit didapat dan mahal harganya. Merupakan bahan maskan yang sangat berharga.

 _Risotto_ : olahan beras asal Italia Utara, semacam nasi campur.

 _Galette des Rois_ : kue khas Prancis yang berisi krim almond. Miku menganjurkannya karena sianida memiliki aroma seperti almond.

* * *

 _(A/N) : Pertama-tama, izinkan saya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Arischa. Saya selalu berdoasemoga Tuhan selalu melimpahkan kebahagiaan dan kesehatan padanya. Yang kedua, saya mau minta maaf. Fic ini sebenernya remake dari fic yang saya buat buat suatu event di line, tapi saya sudah edit di sana-sini-bahkan di endingnya, supaya seenggaknya bisa jadi kado. Saya sebenernya pengen bikin fic baru buat kado icha cuma tetiba maag menyerang. Gomen kudasai (_ _)  
_

 _Alas, don't hestitate to tell me what you think about this story ;)_


End file.
